


Doteky v temnotě

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum





	Doteky v temnotě

Bloumal jsem ponurými ulicemi města, zabýval jsem se jen jediným pocitem, který mne právě naplňoval. Stesk. Byli pryč teprve týden a já se mohl smutkem zbláznit. Nikdy bych si nepomyslel, že to mě, Ashe Ketchuma může takto zasáhnout. Misty s Brokem šli napřed, dal jsem jim pro jistotu i Pikachua. Já se zde chtěl vypořádat s Pokémonem, po kterém jdu už dlouho. Enteie.

  
Nádherné stvoření podobné psu, který když štěká, vůlkány vybuchují. Profesor mi řekl, že se vyskytuje pouze zde, v horách. Dá se oslabit jen vodními pokémony, z nichž jsem měl pouze Laprase, ale chtěl jsem své štěstí zkusit. Celý týden jsem měl bohužel smůlu, nepodařilo se mi na něj narazit.

  
Stále se užíraje smutkem, jsem došel až k domu na okraji města. Byl vysoký a zdálo se, že i dost starý. Něco na způsob bývalé věznice. Po večerech jsem prošel okolo všech baráků, jen tenhle jsme zatím vynechal.

  
No, co se mi může stát, pomyslel jsem si a opatrně vzal za kliku. Nikdy jsem nebyl příliš obezřetný, spíše jsem se do věcí vrhal bez rozmyslu, ale tentokrát jsem dovnitř vcházel s mimořádnou opatrností. Ale nejspíše to nebylo třeba, jelikož jsem bez problémů prošel všechna patra a až na pár myší, jsme nikoho nepotkal. Už jsem se chystal k východu, když v tom mě však někdo nemile překvapil...

Zas budou problémy

a problémy jsme my,

My chráním svět před velkou zhoubou,

před láskou, krásou, štěstí a touhou.

To ta největší jsou totiž zla,

co kdy naši zemi ovládla!

Jessie, James.

Zlí Rakeťáci už jsou zase tady,

a zmaří vám všechny vaše snahy,

Mňau, se vším všady!

Protočil jsem oči. Zase ti idioti.

  
,,Hm...ale dneska s sebou Pikachu nemám, tak táhněte odkud jste přišli, nýmandi" odsekl jsem hned z kraje. Neměl jsem ně náladu.

,,Ale ale, chlapeček je nějaký nabručený..." zapředla Jessie.

  
Zvedal se mi z ní žaludek. Chtěl jsem mezi nimi projít, ale nedovolili mi to. Nevládl jsem přiliš velkou silou a čerpat na ně sílu Laprase mi přišlo ubohé, tak jsem ustoupil a utekl o patro výše. Ti tupci tam ještě nějakou dobu stáli, nejspíše se dohadovali. V poslední době to mezi nimi skřípalo jako nenamazané kolo.

  
Počkal jsem zhruba čtvrt hodinu, než jsme se odvážil znovu jít ke dvěřím. Už jsem byl pár kroků od nich, když něco spadlo na mě, já spadnul na zem, která nebyla tak úplně zemí, protože se otevřela a já se propadl ještě o patro níže. Poslední, co jsme vnímal bylo zavřísknuté:

  
,,Jamesi!"

Probudil mě nepříjemný tlak na zadní části hlavy a také bolest v koleni. Rozlepil jsem oči a zmateně se rozhlížel kolem. Na stropě, kterým jsem propadl, nebyla ani stopa po nějakém otvoru, kterým bych mohl zpět. Když jsem barák procházel, žádné dveře do sklepa jsem neobjevil, takže tohle bude skutečně vězení...

  
Ale jaktože sedím, napadlo mě. Těžko jsem mohl dopadnout do sedu bez následků. To by mě bolel zadek, pomyslel jsem si. Pak jsem si vzpomněl na poslední moment, než jsem upadl do bezvědomí.

  
,,Jamesi?" zkusil jsem.

  
,,Jak ti je?" zeptal se mě tázavý. Zhodnotil jsem své pocity ohledně kolena, tlak na hlavě byl určitě způsobený tím, že jsem se opíral o kamennou zeď.

  
,,Až na koleno se cítím dobře."

  
,,Chceš se napít?" znovu promluvil James. Neviděl jsem ho, byla příliš velká tma, ale hlas jsem slyšel nedaleko od sebe.

  
,,Rád," řekl jsem a po chvíli do mě šťouchla ruka, z níž jsem si vzal flašku s vodou.

  
,,Nevíš, jestli se dá odtud dostat?" zeptal se mě James typicky vystrašeným tónem. Ač mu mohlo být něco přes pětadvacet, odvahy zatím moc neposbíral.

  
,,Nedá," odpověděl jsem narovinu. ,,Kromě stropu tady jiný východ není. Kolik máme vody?"

  
,,Tři půllitrovky."

  
Kývnul jsem hlavou, přestože jsem věděl, že mě James nevidí. Sice jsme vždy byli nepřáteli, ale teď jsme v tom jeli spolu. Bylo zbytečné připomínat staré křivdy.

  
,,Něco na svícení náhodou nemáš, že?"

  
,,Nemám," odfrkl jsem si a vstal. Koleno bolelo, ale při chůzi mě to příliš neomezovalo. ,,Zkusím něco najít."

  
Chodil jsme podél stěn, pak i v prostoru a hledal na podlaze cokoliv, co by nám mohlo pomoci. Nevím, na co jsem myslel, protože oheň jsem stejně rozdělat neuměl. V tu chvíli by nám pomohla možná tak baterka.

  
,,To nemá cenu, stejně tu umřem, tak toho nech."

  
Znovu jsme protočil oči. Nikdy jsem Jamese moc nepoznal, ale z toho, jak jej Jessie pořád peskovala, se musel asi vždycky chovat jako fňukna. Mě taky nebylo do zpěvu, ale nepanikařil jsem. Doufal jsem, že Jessie s Mňauem něco vymyslí, ale nebyl jsem takový optimista, že by to stihli během pár hodin.

  
,,Kde jsi?" zeptal jsem se, abych mohl jít podle hlasu.

  
,,Tady."

  
Hňup. Taky mohl mluvit dýl, takhle to bude pěkná haluz, jestli se trefím.

  
Nakonec jsem v pořádku dorazil ke stěně, podél ní přešel blíže k Jamesovi (slyšel jsme alespoň jeho dýchání) a sedl si.

  
,,Jaké máš pokémony?" zněla má první otázka. Nechtěl jsem se ptát, jak se dal dohromady s Jessie, to by ho mohlo rozrušit.

  
,,Jenom Koffinga a Meowa. Nebyl jsem v trénování pokémonů nikdy dobrý, tak mi táta pořídil jen Koffinga, protože je to dobrák a nemá moc útoků na výběr. Sám si zvolí, který bude nejlepší. Meow poslouchá spíše Jessie, já nerad někomu poroučím a on potřebuje pevnou ruku, kterou Jessie samozřejmě vládne." Poslední slova James řekl velmi podivným tónem, skoro opovržlivým.

  
,,A ty?" zeptal se už normálně modrovlasý muž.

  
,,Pikachua, Laprase, Charhizarda, Squirtla, Bulbasaura...je jich hodně, ale tyhle mám nejraději. Proč mi vlastně chcete ukrát Pikachua?" zeptal jsem se.

  
James si povzdechnul a mlčel. Myslel jsem, že mi neodpoví.

  
,,Asi mi neuvěříš, že za všechno může Jessie. Mě je ta tvoje žlutá potvora ukradená, ale ona ji prostě musí mít." pronesl pohřebním hlasem James.

  
,,Tak proč se jí nevzepřeš?" opět jsem zapomněl na svou dřívejší myšlenku o tom, že bych Jessie raději vůbec neměl zmiňovat.

  
,,Jsme spolu už skoro deset let. Příjde mi nemožné, abychom se rozešli. Pro ní je chytání Pikachua smyslem života, tak jsem se přizpůsobil, abych ji neztratil. Je jediná, koho mám."

  
Začalo mi být modrovlasého Rakeťáka líto. Zřejmě neměl moc šťastný život.

  
,,Ale někoho by jsis určitě našel," začal jsem ho utěšovat. Až nyní jsem na Jamese pomyslel, jako na normálního člověka, který má také city. Vždy to byl jen hloupý nepřítel, dnes je to přitroublá smutná duše.

  
Hluboký nádech.

  
,,To asi těžko,"

  
Přemýšlel jsem, proč to řekl tak pevný a přesvědčeným hlasem? Přece nemůže být nadosmrti odsouzen žít s někým, kdo mu leze na nervy. Na štěstí má právo snad každý, ne? Nějakou dobu jsem strávil v myšlenkách o štěstí, ale nebylo mi přáno dlouhého přemýšlení.

  
Znovu hluboký, ovšem nyní trochu trhanější nádech, potlačovaný vzlyk.

  
Stočil jsem pohled tam, kde jsem tušil Jamese. Mé sympatie k němu rostly. Pořád to byl trouba, pravděpodobně i bábovka, ale byl pro mě stále lidštějším. Když člověka vidíte plakat, odhalí vám své slabiny a vy nyní víte, jak jej zlomit. Ale já jsem nikdy nebyl pomstychtivý. Teď jsem si na něm mohl vylít vztek za ty roky, co mi znepříjemňoval s Jessie život, ale to bych nikdy nedokázal.

  
Místo útoku, jsem natáhnul ruku, která se trefila přesně na Jamesovo rameno. Cítil jsem, jak se celé modrovláskovo tělo třese. Náhle jsem ucítil dlaň, která sevřela tu mou. Jeho smutek a trápení přes náš dotek prostupoval až do mě. Zvlhly mi oči z toho, jak se statečně se stále snažil pláč přemáhat.

  
,,Nebraň se tomu, tady tě nikdy neslyší..." řekl jsem tiše do tmy.

  
James se otřásal pořád více, až jsem to nevydržel a instinktivně si jej přitáhl do objetí. Bylo mi jedno, jak to vypadalo. Potřeboval utěšit a já byl jediný, kdo byl po ruce. Prostě jsem se přisunul blíž, druhou rukou jej uchopil za krkem a položil si jeho hlavu na rameno. James ihned obtočil ruce okolo mě a dál tiše vzlykal.

  
Vůbec jsem nevnímal čas, asi jsem i na chvíli usnul, ale když jsem se probral, pláč už jsem neslyšel. Přesto se Jamesovo tělo stále mírně třáslo. Bál jsme se, že zase brek přemáhá, tak jsem zašátral rukou někde tam, kde mohl být Jamesův krk. Prsty mi narazily jemnou kůži, přejel jsem trochu výš a nahmatal ušní lalůček. Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem pohladil i ušní boltec, sjel znovu na krk, pak na tvář. Hladká pleť uhranula mým smyslům, ještě jsem nehladil nic takového, napadlo mě.

  
Pod prsty jsem ucítil pozůstatky kanoucích slz. Zarazil jsem se. Nebyl jsem si jistý, co jsem právě teď vyváděl...

  
Tělo opřené o mé se nečekaně pohnulo a na tváři se mi ocitla hebká dlaň, která začala zkoumat okolí, stejně jako ta má před chvíli.

  
,,Co to děláš?" zašeptal jsem rozhozeně.

  
Otázka zůstala nezodpovězena. Prsty na mé tváři laskaly mou pleť. Až teď jsem si uvědomil, jak mi něžné hlazení scházelo. Vážně jsem řekl něžné?

  
,,Jamesi..." povzbudil jsem Rakeťáka k odpovědi.

  
Stále nic. Začínal jsem být trochu nervózní. Jemné konečky prstů právě zavadily o můj spodní ret a sjely na bradu. Ale pak se znovu vrátily.

  
,,Oplácím." zaznělo tiše.

  
Jestli mi jen oplácí hlazení, tak proč ne, pomyslel jsem si a uvedl svou ruku na Jamesově tváři opět do pohybu. Dotknul jsem se jeho nosu a po chvíli rovněž skončil u rtů.

  
James prtem pomalu přejel po mém spodním rtu a já udělal totéž. Pak pohladil horní ret, u spodního pak lehce škrábnul nehtem. Opakoval jsem vše po něm, aniž bych věděl proč. Bylo v tom jakési kouzlo, které nás v daný okamžik spojovalo. Při dalším pohybu článek ukazováčku přejel přes oba rty, nebo spíše mezi nimi.

  
Ten dotek mé rty rozbrněl, chtěl jsem zjistit, jestli i James bude reagovat podobně. Jel jsem prstem do poloviny měkkých polštářků, ale v tom byl můj ukazováček vtažen do Jamesových úst.

  
Nevěděl jsem, co mám dělat, jak reagovat. Nechat ho tam nebo se ho pokusit vytáhnout?

  
Než jsem se stačil rozhodnout, vlhký jazyk obkroužil můj prst, který byl poté téměř vypuzen z úst, ale následně znovu vtáhnut dovnitř.

  
Něco mi ty pohyby připomínaly...

  
Mokrá komnata si s mým prstem pohrávala, jazyk olizoval jeho špičku. A pak začala ústa můj prst sát.

  
V tu chvíli mi to docvaklo. Na moment jsem si představil místo mého prstů v Jamesových ústech něco jiného a projela mnou vlna vzrušení. Ano, vzrušení, místo kterého bych ale měl cítit odpor.

  
Začal jsem panikařit, vytrhl svůj prst ze zajetí horkých rtů a přitisknul si pěst k hrudi, jakobych ji tak mohl před Jamesem uchránit. Jenže jeho ruka stále spočívala na mé tváři. Mohl jsem se odsunout. Mohl, ale bůhvíproč jsem to neudělal. Cítil jsem, jak se můj penis v kalhotách budí k životu a stále se zvedal, když Jamesův prst narazil na mé rty.

  
,,Já, nemůžu...já..." začal jsem koktat, nechtěl jsem...ho sát.

  
,,Šššš, Ashi," zašeptal modrovlásek. ,,Udělej to..."

  
Bez váhání jsem pootevřel pusu a nechal prst vzklouznout dovnitř. Sám jsem se divil, proč jsem poslechl, ale už nebylo cesty zpět. Jazykem jsem prozkoumal objekt v ústech a občas zapojil i zuby. Když jsem začal sát, uslyšel jsem zaražený nádech. Zatímco jsem pokračoval v práci, Jamesův dech se zrychloval.

Údivem jsem otevřel ústa, když se druhá Jamesova ruka přesunula na můj pas a vklouzla pod tričko. Jeho prsty zmizely z okolí mého obličeje, ale byly nahrazeny horkým dechem, který jsem ucítil ucha. Pootočil jsem hlavu a narazil svým nosem do Jamesova. Ten se ještě o pár milimentrů přiblížil a lehce se svými rty dotkl těch mých.

  
Ten dotek byl nádherný, rozbrněl mé rty a já začal chtít víc. Natáhl jsem se a Jamese políbil. Jeho rty začaly líbat mé, jen něžně, pomalu. Jazykem mi vpadl do úst, prozkoumával je. Odhodlal jsem se přidat svůj jazyk do polibku, měkce se otíral o ten Jamesův, který udržoval polibek jemný.

  
Část své pozornosti jsem věnoval i teplé ruce, která mi přejížděla po hrudi a břichu. Zaráželo mne, že se prsty stále motají kolem bradavek, ale brzy jsem měl zjistit proč. Téměř elektrický výboj mi projel celým tělem, když James prsty stisknul jednu z mých bradavek. Překvapeně jsem zasténal Rakeťákovi do úst. Nevěděl jsem, že by mohly být bradavky tak citlivé a další sevření mi to jen potvrdilo.

  
Měl jsem potřebu taky Jamese hladit, tak jsem nejprve položil dlaň na jeho tvář. Prve jsem se nemýlil, když jsme ji ohodnotil jako velmi jemnou. Prsty jsem jemně přejížděl po línii čelistní kosti až k ušnímu boltci, pak sjel po krku až k lemu trička. Zaváhal jsem, ale pak pod oblečení vniknul druhou stranou, stejně jako to James udělal mě. Chvíli jsem něžně mapoval jeho kůži, ale když mi modrovlásek znovu silně stisknul bradavku tak, že mi penis okamžitě o stupeň ztvrdnul, dotknul jsem se i já svými prsty těch citlivých hrbolků.Jamesova ústa se přesunula k mému uchu. Jazyk olízl boltec a fouknul, z čehož jsem se roztřásl jako osika.

,,Neboj se přidat na síle," ovanul jeho dech opět mé ucho.

Nezkušenými prsty jsem uchopil tvrdou bradavku a promnul ji. Uslyšel jsem tiché zasyknutí, tak jsem to zkoušel dál, až se druhý muž chvěl po celém těle.

Mých rtů se opět dotkly ty Jamesovy a utlumily můj sten, když mi téměř bolestně zkroutil bradavku. Učinil jsem mu totéž, naše steny do sebe narážely stejně jako rty. Byl jsem omámený z těch nádherných výbojů slasti i bolesti, které mi vystřelovaly do všech nervových zakončení.

Stále jsem dráždil Jamesovy bradavky, ale on už postoupil dál. Dlaní spočinul na vyboulenině mých kalhot. Žasl jsem nad jeho jistotou, že ji tam najde. Horkost jeho ruky prostupovala přes oblečení až k mému penisu, který zatoužil být tomu teplu co nejblíže. Zavyl jsem slastí, když mě James začal hladit. Pak mi odepnul pásek a vjel mi až do slipů, kde pevně uchopil můj tvrdý penis. Hrdelně jsem zasténal Jamesovi do úst.

Možná James čekal, že mu jeho laskání znovu oplatím, ale já jsem byl naprosto zachvácen pocity, které mi způsobovala jeho ruka na mé erekci. Kmitala po ní nahoru a dolů, roztírala preejakulát, občas použila i nehty. Sténal jsem jako smyslů zbavený a ani jsem nepostřehnul, že se Jamesova ústa přesunula jinam. Změnu jsem vnímal, až když mi byly kalhoty i trenky staženy ke kolenům a rozkrok mi ovanul chladný vítr, následně vystřídán horkým, vlhkým vzduchem.

Čin, který se James chystal udělat, mi došel příliš pozdě, než abych ho mohl zastavit. Bez varování se můj penis ocitl v mokrém teple, jako prst před několika minutami. Ovšem teď to bylo mnohem příjemnější.

Kluzký jazyk kopíroval línie mé erekce, sjíždel od špičky ke kořeni, pak zajel jazykem do štěrbiny, z čehož jsem se mohl pominout. Boky sebou nekontrolovaně škubaly, přirážely do těch nadaných úst, která mi způsobovala neuvěřitelná muka. Tělo se mi třáslo, když James začal sát. Měl jsem pocit, jakoby měl chtěl celého vtáhnout do sebe.

Zvrátil jsem hlavu, víčka se mi zavřela a já dokázal vnímat jen svou touhu. Touhu po vyvrcholení, která mě sžírala, spalovala a ničila veškerou mou sebekontrolu. Zabořil jsem prsty do Jameových vlasů, pevně je sevřel a nutil muže k větší rychlosti.

Cítil jsem, že už jsem na hranici, přes kterou mě poslaly vibrace, které James vytvořil mručivým zvukem. Prohnul jsem se v zádech a vystříkl proudy spermatu do modrovláskových úst. Těžce jsem rozdýchával vlny orgasmu. Cítil jsem se jako sopka po výbuchu.

Odpočíval jsem, opíraje se o stěnu, dokud jsem v blízkosti svého obličeje neucítil Jameovu tvář. Lehce se dotkl mých rtů a já je bez odporu rozevřel. Na jazyku jsem ucítil lehce hořkou chuť, kterou mi James předal. Údivem jsem otevřel oči. Bylo zvláštní, podivné a zvrhlé, když jsem zjistil, že mi chuť mne samotného zachutnala. Chtěl jsem víc a můj jazyk zabloudil do Jamesových úst, plenil všechna jejich zákoutí, aby dostal veškerou tekutinu, kterou mohl.

Když jsem byl spokojený, odtáhl jsem se a olízl si rty. Rakeťák si mě přitáhl do objetí a já si vychutnával tu klidnou chvíli. Pak mě ale přepadla myšlenka, že James je nejspíše ještě vzrušený...Přece jsem se ho nedotknul a on sebe snad taky. Nebyl jsem si jistý, přece jenom byla tma, ale rozhodl jsem se to zjistit.

Pomalu jsem rukou putoval přes Jameovo rameno, hruď, břicho až jsem dospěl k pasu. Od muže zatím nepřišel žádný signál, že by se mu něco nelíbilo, tak jsem postupoval dál. V cestě mi zabránila tvrdost, na níž má cestující dlaň narazila. Usmál jsem se.

Šikovně jsem odepnul pásek a plíživým pohybem zajel dovnitř. Ostrý nádech u mého ucha mi prozradil, že postupuji správně. Můj první dotek byl velmi opatrný, přejel jsem prsty po celé délce a zpět. Na špičce jsem objevil kapku, kterou jsem ihned rozetřel. Chtěl jsem pokračovat v laskání, ale Jamesova ruka mě zastavila.

,,Chceš zkusit ještě něco?" uslyšel jsem.

Jeho hlas byl tak smyslný, že jsem jen při tom tónu znovu ztvrdnul. Stáhlo se mi hrdlo. Polknul jsem, ale ani potom jsem ze sebe nedokázal dostat ani hlásku. Otočil jsem se tváří v tvář Jamesovi a vyhledal jeho rty. Doufal jsem, že tím vyjádřím svůj souhlas.

Nemohl jsem uvěřit tomu, že ten imbecil, pod kterým jsem Jamese znal, umí tak skvěle líbat, laskat jako anděl a mučit jako ďábel.

Rakeťák se po polibku odtáhnul a svléknul mi tričko. Slyšel jsem další šustění, takže zřejmě si sundal i své. Pak se na mě znovu vrhnul, svými rty nyní líbal můj krk, přejel špičkou jazyka přes ohryzek a následně obkroužil klíční kost.

Položil mě na záda. Podlaha tlačila do lopatek, ale pod hlavou jsem měl něco měkkého, zřejmě naše trička. Jamesova ústa se rychle dostala k bradavkám, které už vlivem chladu a vzrušení trčely do prostoru. Jedna po druhé byly stisknuty mezi zuby. Unikal mi jeden sten za druhým. Ten kontrast mezi zimou pode mnou a horkostí nade mnou mě nutil se třást.

Nebyl jsem si jistý, co chce James dělat, ale zatím mi všechno bylo příjemné, tak jsem se ničím netrápil. Nechal jsem ho, aby si prolíbal cestičku přes břicho až ke stále otevřeným kalhotám, které ze mě jedním pohybem i s trenkami serval. Opět jsem slyšel, že se svléká i James. Pak jsem upřel pozornost na tvář, která se mě dotkla na mé.

,,Chceš mi dnes důvěřovat, Ashi?"

,,Jo..." odpověděl jsem rozechvěle.

,,A necháš mě udělat vše, i kdyby se ti to nelíbilo? Protože ti říkám, že za to budeš nenahraditelně odměněn?"

,,Ano." opět jsem souhlasil.

,,Statečný kluk," řekl James a já si uvědomil, že se naše role nějak záhadně prohodily. Předtím jsem já byl tím, kdo toho druhého utěšoval...

Ale na hloubání nebyl čas, neboť můj penis se náhle ocitl v horkých ústech. Stejně jako prve mě to překvapilo a ze rtů mi uniklo zasténání. Má pozornost však byla upřena i k prstu, který nejdříve hladil má varlata, pak pokračoval dál a narazil na anální otvor.

Ztuhnul jsem, ale jazyk na mé erekci kmital tak svižně, že jsem se po chvíli opět uvolnil. Všimnul jsem si, že prst byl kluzký, takže nebylo příliš nepříjemné, když do mě proniknul. Spíše v hlavě mi vířily pocity na nepohodlí, ale pamatoval jsem na Jamesova slova.

Později připojil druhý prst a oba se začali ve mně pohybovat. Poslušně jsem ležel a občas zasténal, když James zapojil do práci na mém penisu zuby. Při třetím prstu už se mi neležlo příliš dobře, musel jsem se trochu nadzvednout, čímž se Jamesova ruka dostala dál, až narazila na něco, co mi přineslo dosud nepozannou slast.

Jen z letméhu doteku se mi zatemnělo před očima a erekci sztvrdla snad na pevnost diamantu. Myslel jsem, že okamžitě vyvrcholím, ale James svá ústa ihned stáhnul pryč.

Než jsem se vzpamatoval, prsty mě opustily a nohy jsem měl na Jamesových ramenou. Teď už jsem jasně věděl, k čemu se chystá.

James do mě pomalu vnikal, já se snažil přizpůsobit. Nechal jsem se klidně roztáhnout, přestože bolest byla strašlivá. Ale vidina, že se Rakeťákova erekce znova dotkne té věci, mě nutila držet. James se ze mě trochu vytáhnul a přirazil zpět.

Vnímal jsem, jak bolest s každým přírazem mizí a nastupuje něco příjemnějšího. Pocit dokonalého naplnění, splynutí. James se ke mně sklonil a věnoval mi něžný polibek, který jsem s radostí přijal.

Můj penis se nyní tísnil mezi dvěmi těly, otíral se o spocenou kůži, můj zadek byl stále napadán Jamesovou erekcí, roztahován a naplňován. Když se James dotkl toho místa uvnitř mě, poznal jsem, co je to sedmé nebe.

Hrdelně jsem zasténal, chytil jsem svého bývalého nepřítele za vlasy a drtil naše rty, dokud nám nedošel dech. Jamesovy přírazy byly stále kratší a hrubější, vycházel jsem mu vstříc, jak jsem jen mohl. Pro ten nádherný dotek bych se nechal i roztrhnout.

Kousnul jsem Jamese do rtu, za což se mi odměnil obzvlášt tvrdým nárazem. Sáhnul mezi nás a rychle začal přejíždět dlaní přes můj penis. Nevěděl jsem, jestli mám přírážet víc na Jameovu erekci nebo do jeho ruky, ale douho jsem to řešit nemusel. Hlava mi totálně vypnula a já se jen zmítal ve víru slastných pocitů, až jsem dospěl k vrcholu. Silný orgasmus mě sklátil, všechny svaly v těle se mi napnuly a místnost proťal zvířecí řev.

Jamese poslaly přes hranici mé svalové křeče a útroby mi naplnily proudy horkého spermatu. Muž se na mě svalil a nějakou dobu jsme bez hnutí vydýchávali svá vyvrcholení.

Měl jsem už nějaké sexuální zkušenosti, ale žádná z nich se nemohla vyrovnat této. Bylo mi jedno, že mě podlaha tlačí do kostí, že Jamesovo tělo je moc těžké, i že je to chlap, s kým jsme zažil nejlepší sex. Objal jsem teplé tělo a sám se nechal unášet náruší Morpheovou.

Probudil jsem se a otevřel oči opět do naprosté tmy. Byla mi zima a měl jsem šílenou žízeň. Protáhnul jsem se. Pak do mě narazila láhev.

,,Díky," zaskřehotal jsem. Asi jsem spal dlouho, že jsem zněl tak strašně.

,,Není zač," ozvalo se vedle mě pobaveně. ,,Vypadá to, že se odtud co nevidět dostaneme."

,,Jakto?" zeptal jsem se uvideně, když jsme dopil.

,,Ze shora jsem tlumeně slyšel více hlasů, snad patřily tvým přátelům."

Měl jsem radost, že se odtud dostaneme, ale...

,,Je tohle konec?"

,,To doufám, copak ty tady chceš sedět na věky?" odpověděl mi otázkou James.

Trouba, pousmál jsem se. Přisunul jsem se k němu blíž, dlaní nahmatal jeho obličej a přitiskl své rty na jeho.

,,A ty nechceš, aby to byl konec?" zašeptal užasle Rakeťák.

,,A ty ano?" opřel jsem si hlavu o jeho rameno.

Po chvíli ticha, jsem ho znovu obejmul. Sám jsme nevěděl, co by mělo být dál, ale určitě přece to nemůže takhle rychle skončit.

,,Od chvíle, co jsme tě poznal, jsem s Jessie jenom proto, abych tě mohl co nejčastěji vidět...Žádné jiné pouto už mě u ní nedrží. Raději bych byl sám, než s tou mrchou." přiznal tiše James. ,,Nejdříve jsi mě zajímal, obdivoval jsme tě, že jako tak mladý jses vydal do světa na vlastní pěst. To bych já nikdy nedokázal. Fascinoval jsem mě a mám pocit...ne, jsem si jistý, že jsem se do tebe zamiloval."

Otevřel jsem ústa údivem. Chápal bych, že se se mnou James příště vyspí znovu jen kvůli sexu. Ve víc jsem si neodvážil doufat.

,Já...určitě bych byl rád, kdybychom si něco takového mohli zopakovat. Chtěl bych ti udělat totéž, co jsi udělat ty mě."

,,Ojet mě, až budu chtíčem řvát jako šílenec?" zeptal se mě James hravě.

,,A ještě mnohem více," usmál jsem se do tmy.

Chvíli jsme seděli bez pohybu, tiší jako myšky. Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, co bude. Jestli se James vrátí k Jessie, zase budou naooko nepřáteli a budou se někde potajnu scházet, nebo jestli se vzdá role Rakeťáka a bude dělat cokoliv jiného. Ale pak mi došlo, že je to vlastně jedno. Hlavně, když spolu budeme...spát...žít? Hlavně ať s ním můžu občas být. Ale kdy zase nastane taková situace?

,,Příště, Ashi, příště."

A taková odpověď na mou otázku mi v tu chvíli stačila.


End file.
